Still There
by Inkmissives
Summary: "Your rescue party was completely unnecessary" Tenten pointed out upon their brief reunion - But for Neji, the assurance that she will always be there meant everything to him.
1. Still There

**Authors Notes:** Hello, I'm very sorry if I kept you waiting long for this. I was actually going to post this on April 28 (my day for Nejiten month at deviantart) when my grandma called to say that my uncle had passed away. My family and I are doing fine, and that is all I want to say about that.

**Pairing:** Neji and Tenten

**Category:** Romance/Friendship

**Length:** 534 words

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto owns naruto, I do not.

* * *

><p><strong>Still There<strong>

_By_ _Inkmissives_

Legs pulsing with chakra, Neji sailed through the wooded mountain peak. Surrounded by his team members, and flanked by Kiba and Akamaru, the evening glare shimmered on the naked branches. Beneath him, traces of fresh snow lay pristine like the skin of a porcelain doll. While in the distance the only sound one could hear was the heavy thud of falling snow and crackling branches.

Hoisting his pack to a more comfortable position, Neji was able to steal a quick glance at Tenten. It had taken their four man cell two days to stumble upon the kunoichi. Both looking perfectly healthy, and not the least bit concerned that their simple C ranked mission has taken five extra days to complete.

"Your rescue party was completely unnecessary" Tenten pointed out upon their brief reunion, before she slipped into a quiet silence for the duration of their trip.

Weaving through the forest in a steady pace, Tenten remained by his side. Her brown cloak buttoned at the neck gave way to a charming blush, caused by the seeping chill. Up ahead, Neji could make out Hinata's shorter frame as she spoke softly with Kiba. While Lee and Gai-sensei set the pace in the front, kicking snow off in their maddened haste.

It wasn't long till the group arrived at a quaint village which boasted to have world renowned hot springs. In no time, they had found themselves settling into their assigned rooms' right beside each other; With Gai-sensei insisting on paying, so that the girls could have the luxury of a separate room from the boys for the night.

"Neji, Tenten! It is not very youthful to spend the rest of your afternoon in your rooms" exclaimed Gai-sensei, towel in hand.

"Yes!, especially when you're staying right beside the best hot springs the world has to offer!" chimed Lee, who was already prepared to go enjoy the rest of the evening lounging in the soothing waters.

Beside him, Tenten's body shagged wearily causing her shoulder to momentarily brush against his.

"It's been a long day, and I would just like to spend the rest of it sleeping." she said. Starring at the green spandex clad men in a manner that left no room for discussion.

Sensing the quiet tension in the group Kiba quickly grasped Hinata's hand. Only to share a silent glance with Neji that went unnoticed by those around them.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'd rather spent my time relaxing in the hot springs" Kiba called out, shortly followed by Akamaru's barks of approval. "Let's go Hinata".

Turning to her with a shy smile, and a gentle nudge Kiba pulled the pink face and stuttering girl along with him; Prompting Lee and Gai to follow the retreating couple, leaving the earlier argument and failed coaxing behind.

When the four figures were finally out of sight, the remaining pair turned towards each other. For Neji the brooding look in Tenten's eyes was enough to explain her taciturn demeanour that persisted throughout the day.

"Night Neji", was all Tenten said with a fleeting grin before making her way into the adjacent room with a resounding click.

_... To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors extended note:<strong>

Please comment, I would love to hear your views on my work so I can tweak them better in the future. And you don't need an account to do so, anonymous submissions are welcome too.

Also check out my profile page for updates, polls and my homepage link to my deviantart account.


	2. Hanging On

**Authors Notes:** Howdy! Based on all of the reviews so far, I have been taking your comments into consideration and hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto owns naruto, I wish I did. If only!

* * *

><p><strong>Hanging On<strong>

Sparing one final glance at Tenten's door, Neji eased his weary frame into room, only to plop down on the bed with an audible sigh.

His body sinking down, as the mattress gave way to accommodate his weight, groaning with every laboured movement.

Not even the tranquil calm of solitude and the soft caress of fresh linen didn't appease the unsettling weight in his chest. An unyielding heaviness that had pledged him as he waited for her at their team's training field. Three days ago.

Closing his eyes in a hazy daze he could vaguely recall the vivid sunlight as it burst through the tree leaves, leaving spotted rays of light on the lush green grass below. To his right lay Tenten's target boards.

The very ones she had ceremoniously placed above his meditation spot on their second day as a team. From where he stood he could faintly make out the slivered gashes in the wood, as they caught snippets of light.

For Neji the setting of the sun over the horizon had arrived too soon. The passage of time that had occurred went unnoticed by the Hyuga prodigy. Time seemed trivial at that moment. Tenten had never arrived.

From there he felt his body go through the motions, and he found himself back at the complex. It wasn't long till he was yet again ushered into another tedious clan meeting.

The very ones that consisted of half-heartedly concealed yawns, the gratuitous pouring of tea, and monotone voices; which was the case till Hinata's sensei, Kurenai, had arrived informing them of Tenten and Hinata's unexplained "absent" arrival from their mission. Tenten

The lead in his chest ensconced itself onto his ribcage. Inhaling became that much more difficult.

Within seconds the fear of Hinata's possible kidnapping spread around him, and throughout the compound, infecting the air in a droning buss as voices began to layer upon each other.

But with one solid look shared between him and Hiashi-sama, Neji knew there was all but one course of action necessary.

They say that every clan has their secrets. However, those born and raised in the Hyuga clan all knew that their secrets just happen to never leave the compound.

And with the future heiress' possible kidnapping, the gossip had to get aborted even before it breathed its first breaths.

* * *

><p>"Which way is it?" whispered Tenten, whose body stood crouched, scanning for any possible individuals that might have sensed the duo slip through their measly defences.<p>

Beside her Hinata also stood, body taunt with heavy concentration as the veins along her eyes pulsated with chakra.

"I just need a minute" Hinata whispered back.

A few yards away the scuffling of multiple feet tramping along pavement began to increase zealously. A foreboding noise indeed.

"Hinata", Tenten hissed in impatience.

"I've got it, follow me" was all Tenten heard from Hinata's lips as they sprinted their way through the wooded hallway. Turning corners and whipping from room to room with effortless grace, until they stumbled into a particular room.

The sliding door, clicking shut behind them as if to announce the pair's arrival.

The current room was a startling contrast to the ones they had run through only moments before. Unlike the cleanness of pristine tables, and folded futons, the room seem horrendously out of place.

Within its drab wooden panelling lay clusters of items, stored and stacked in gravity defying assortments.

Books toppled like fallen giants, scrolls riddled with dust, and its ink smudged from spilt tea or greedy fingertips.

And much to Tenten's dismay, beautiful steel begging for proper attention and care were now crammed into random crevasses like orphaned children.

"In here" Hinata answered nodding, "I know it is".

"Here?" Tenten replied in mortification, while gesturing to the mound of chaos onto her left.

Hinata could only nod, before the low thunder of male voices joined the chorus of their stomping feet. Running out of time the girls rummaged through every scroll on sight.

Some held information of meeting details, others had information on various missions, yet none contained the clan seal their clients had paid them to retrieve.

In her startled haste, Tenten has knocked over a stack of scrolls, their tumbling thuds announcing the kunoichi's whereabouts just as Hinata appeared behind her. Their wanted scroll in hand.

"I found it Tenten" She explained in happy exaltation.

Beaming back a smile Tenten muttered a soft, "Good job" but by then the approaching figures were to close for comfort.

Glancing back at the fallen scrolls Tenten's eyes couldn't help but skim over the dark ink, until shadows of clamouring bodies clouded the only light emanating from the crack at the foot of the door. Hinata stood frozen beside her.

They had company.

* * *

><p>"It is general protocol to wait seven days for ninja to come back from their expected arrival date." Tsunade paused, eyes flashing over between Kurenai and Hiashi before continuing.<p>

"However, given the certain circumstances, five days is considerably long for this mission's rank, and what it entails." Turning her glance over to the five remaining figure in her office she continued,

"So Gai, Lee, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, I assign you five as the retrieval squad, with Gai leading this mission. You have seven days to ensure the safe return of both Hinata and Tenten is your only task."

She concluded, with eyes looming over team Gai, and delaying slightly over Neji when she had uttered Tenten's name.

"You are all dismissed."

Tenten...

.

.

.

_... To be continued_

* * *

><p><em>Authors extended note:<em>

**Please comment, you don't need an account to do so, anonymous submissions are welcome too. This way I can alter my work accordingly and gauge the general interest; because there is a difference between reading my work and disliking it, thus no review. Or you read it, liked it, but didn't bother to review either. So in short, I want to hear from you! **

Also check out my profile page for updates, vote on my poll and visit my homepage link to my deviantart account.

- P.S. I would love to hear what you think is going to happen next with Tenten, fufuufufu! If you guess correctly I'll dedicate the final chapter to you.


	3. The Return

**Authors Notes:** My most sincere apologies for keeping you waiting! I don't know what to say other than I am so very sorry for the delay, and I promise I won't take as long to update! I have been extremely busy with everyday life, SERIOUSLY AH LIFE!. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

**Pairing:** Neji and Tenten

**Category:** Romance/Friendship

**Length:** 2,186 words

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is created by Kishimoto, I created this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Still There<strong>

_By_ _Inkmissives_

"_Your rescue party was completely unnecessary."_ she had said to him, but something else lingered in her eyes.

_Then why did you take so long?_ Neji pondered, the very question burning in the back of his mind. Coming out of his silent contemplation, he focused on the flow of chakra around him. Their blue lines running along his bone and tissues like an efficient circuit.

Being a Hyuuga, the ability to observe chakra systems came as easily as breathing. However, throughout his years of observation slight patterns came to emerge, such patterns that would alter the ebb and flow of a user's chakra. The obvious change came from emotions, like the frenzied rush of delight to the icy flow that would emanate during a ninja's finishing blow. Then, there were the slightly more elusive changes, ones coming from personality, giving each person a chakra system uniquely their own. Even for a prodigy, it had taken Neji years to identify his team's signature chakra.

For Gai, his chakra hummed almost youthfully Neji noted, much to his chagrin. And yet the characteristic hum only became slightly noticeable during his matches against Kakashi, or when his voiced climbed to _those_ heights in his quest for youth. Lee on the other hand had a more youthful burn to his chakra, emerging only when his face was pooling sweat and marked with determination.

And then there was Tenten.

Her chakra appeared to be just average at most, akin to a lingering mist in the background. But then there would be moments of time, a sliver, when the mist would morph like a soft fallen mask of moonlight and rest upon him with the lightness of a cloud. Yet those flashes were rare and came only at times like the first class of steel, and at the end of a gruelling mission with shared smiles that would follow. And lastly there were those few seconds, just as her cold steel ricochet off his kaiten that glimpses of their chakra would intertwine and simply fade away with the breeze.

Sparing a glance over at the wall that separated their rooms, and with his byakugan activated, a pleasant hue of chakra emerged. _Tenten _

_How long had it been since their last spare?_

With a deep exhale Neji eased his weary frame off the bed and towards her stopping at the wall, her chakra pulsing steadily like a firefly before him. Concentrating on her spot he placed a hesitant hand there momentarily, feeling the smooth touch of wood. Drawing back slightly to place an ear against the wooden grain, he knocked with a simple thwack, and waited.

Soon enough Tenten's blue hue hazily approached and before he knew it, the distinct blue chords appeared before him like an old friend.

Two successive thwacks was her reply, right where his had been. Placing his hand against the wall once more, a soft smile broke from his lips. Against his palm the wood felt warm by the humming of their chakras.

* * *

><p>The putrid stench of sake, one only belonging to the residing Hokage of Konoha greeted the returning shinobi. Filling into the office they straightened into a single line facing Tsunade. The boys of Team Gai, and Team Eight flanked the girls on either side but before a formal word could be muttered, Tsunade launched into action.<p>

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Tsunade questioned, eyebrows raised and arms folded defiantly at her elbows as she directed her scrutinizing eyes on the girls.

With a tentative step forward and an accompanying bow, Tenten answered, "Please forgive me Hokage-sama, but an unforeseen circumstance had delayed our expected return." Body still folded in her bow Tenten's eyesight never left the floor. Yet bodies around her shifted from the new revelation, Tsunade on the other hand remained unfazed.

"That delay being?" She barked before settling her focused stare onto Hinata.

Sensing the curiosity in the room Hinata stepped forward, and bowed at the waist, mirroring Tenten's position before replying, "D-During our retrieval mission we were able to find the clients missing clan seal, b-but ..."

"We were also able to uncover important documents pertaining to Konoha", Tenten swiftly finished for her, eyes lifting up to gauge Tsunade's face before once again returning to the floor.

Indifferent Tsunade stepped forward, forcing the girls to straighten as if waiting for a reprimand.

"Documents or not, a shinobi's task is solely on the mission, and the mission alone; **especially** ones funded by important clients. Am I understood?" she replied, voice stern as her gaze shifted back and forth between the pair waiting for a reply which never came.

"I said, **am I understood**?" Tsunade questioned, in a voice laced with authority.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama!" Hinata piped, her frame sinking during Tsunade's verbal jabbing.

"Under these circumstances Hokage-sama, I'm sure you will be able to pardon us. Much like how you pardon Naruto for not following orders." was Tenten's defiant retort.

Intrigued Tsunade waited for Tenten to continue, which she did, but not before Tenten let her eyes slip over to her side where Neji stood. Their eyes met only briefly.

Courage welling inside, Tenten slipped her pack from her back and procured a scroll. Unfurling it without hesitation, she turned it so the dark ink faced Tsunade, its incriminating script before her.

It didn't take long for Tsunade to read the scroll in question, golden eyes flying back and forth before turning back onto Tenten with a sharp inhale, and noticeably startled with what was written inside.

Curiosity getting the best of them, Lee and Kiba made a motion to step forward and look at the scroll themselves, but it didn't take long for Neji and Shino to restrain them back into line. Their grunts of protests didn't seem to sway their captors.

Ignoring the commotion around her, Tenten exposed the contents of the scrolls out in a firm voice.

"When Hinata and I finally uncovered the room where the rouge clan had hidden the stolen Higarashi Clan seal, we also came across this scroll by accident. Its contents regarded Konoha, more specifically the Hyuuga Clan, and traced back thirteen years ago."

With the burrowing glaze of Neji upon her, she continued, "The rogue clan, containing no formal name, was led by an ex-cloud shinobi by the name of Koizumi Haku. And by these documents, was the mastermind behind Hinata's failed kidnapping all those years ago, and the resulting events that followed."

If the startled gasps and the accompanying silence was any indication to press on, Tenten did, for she simply couldn't face Neji until everything was out. And at this point in time, the enormity of their self-motivated actions was too much for her to bear any longer.

"And where is this, Koizumi Haku, now?"

"Dead Tsunade-sama. Very much dead."

Tsunade then took a swing of sake before standing to fully address the group, saying "Shino, Kiba, Lee and Neji, you are dismissed." In a tone that left no room for disobedience, the boys made their way out. But not without passing glances at the girls as Tsunade plucked the incriminating scroll from Tenten's outstretched hand.

White eyes remained fixated on the straightened backs of Hinata and Tenten, livid and demanding answers before quickly turning away as wooden doors shut behind him.

Tsunade's voice ringing only milliseconds later, "You both have a lot of explaining to do."

_They do indeed, _Neji thought vehemently.

* * *

><p>Having been shooed away from Tsunade-sama's office and out of the building, Neji waited patiently for Hinata and Tenten to make their appearance. Questions that demanded answers were lodged at the tip of his tongue as he leaned against a tree planted conveniently across the building entrance.<p>

Nearly half an hour later, the two girls in question emerged side by side and quietly talking. As if sensing his presence Tenten met his gaze before turning back to Hinata, muttering in a soft voice. Receiving a nod in response Hinata started to make her way towards the village market, offering a tentative small at Neji before departing.

Tenten's firm head shake at his direction was the only thing stopping him from calling Hinata back, he then focused his attention fully on her; leaving his comfortable spot on the tree in exchange for an explanation of what had transpired minutes before with Tsunade.

Stopping before her with arms folded Neji drilled Tenten immediately with questions, "Was this Koizumi Haku truly behind Hinata-sama's attempted kidnapping Tenten?"

"If that scroll we found holds any creditable merit, then yes Neji", she said with a sigh and a shrug, palms facing the sky. "Tsunade-sama has sent the scroll, along with a sketch of his face to your uncle for an official verification." The answer rolling off her tongue easy.

_So that can explain why Hinata and especially Tenten had strictly confided between themselves till now. _And like the exhaling of held breath, the thought eased the built up tension in Neji's chest into mist, but did little to stop his frustrations. They both were safe, but not in the clear yet. Far from it.

"Hiashi-sama had killed Hinata's kidnapper years ago, a picture of his face is meaningless if he has never seen him before, this proves nothing" Neji remarked, eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"From what Tsunade-sama tells me, a formal exchange had taken place when your father's..." Tenten paused, hesitating to gauge Neji's reaction before continuing, "... body was delivered to them; a meeting in which Koizumi Haku was present."

Accepting her answer, Neji pressed forward eyes trained on Tenten's and never once looking away.

"And so you both just _happened_ upon this scroll, containing just the right information to not only convict Koizumi of the crime, but somehow find his whereabouts and kill him?" he questioned in anger, "What personal vendetta do you have in this matter? If anything this should be strictly Hyuuga clan affairs Tenten!"

Feeling the need to diffuse the anger slowly bubbling from Neji, Tenten placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before replying, "I had a feeling you were going to say that, which is exactly why I chose not to speak to you about this till now. But Neji, in case you have forgotten I am your friend and a capable kunoichi. Good friends care about each other, especially ones that have been gravely hurt, emotionally or not. But as shinobi of the leaf we both know that true friendship can cut through even the thickest of blood."

An image of spiky blonde hair coupled by a boisterous voice flashed in his mind.

"But-" Placing fingers gently over his mouth to stop the stream of thoughts Neji was bound to say, Tenten spoke softly, "Ah, let me finish first."

Sparing a look over to where Hinata had made her disappearance, Tenten's amber eyes found Neji's once again.

"It was actually Hinata's idea to find Koizumi, and it was Hinata that killed him Neji ... I think once she found out the truth behind your father's death at the chuunin exams she wanted to make those responsible pay for what they did, ... in some way."

She offered his shoulder a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile before removing her fingers from his mouth. Sensing the aura that had surrounded them beginning to lighten she continued, "Besides, we both know Hinata's not one to make grand speeches, but I think us finding that scroll was the universe's way of helping Hinata show that she truly cares about you Neji. You both may have had a rough start, but you're family and that's what truly matters."

"And somehow you seem to know all of Hinata's thoughts on this matter like some common oracle because?" said Neji, peering closely into her eyes, anger already dissipating from his persona as the gravity of Hinata's forgiveness for all his past wrong-doings had finally started to sink in.

With a laugh and a playful shove Tenten replied as she leaned in, "Look as closely as you like Neji, but my eyes are not a fortune teller's crystal ball, so you can stop glaring at me. Seriously, you haven't stopped since you found us on that mountain peak. I already had enough on my mind without your glaring to meddle in things."

Nodding her head towards the marketplace she remarked, "Come on let's go find Hinata, I'm sure you both have some cousin bonding to catch up on or something." She teased.

But before Tenten could turn to leave she found herself wrapped Neji's arms. A soothing warmth flooding her system, she had missed being able to talk to Neji like this, and the warmth he provided.

Oh how she truly missed him, and like a thief in the night their nonverbal standoff that had clouded over them the past couple of days vanished.

Clutching her closer with no wall separating them now, the faint murmur of her chakra beat synchronized with the pulsing of his heart. "Welcome home Tenten" he whispered.

Returning the hug she replied, "Glad to be home Neji."

_Yes home, where they were safe and all was well. _

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors extended note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed my take on Hinata and Neji's budding friendship, along with the steadiness of Nejiten!

Thanks to all those who reviewed; **Dreaming101, sillysammojp, Lakum, kenzinator, crestfallenfeline, darkanonymous324, Nanti, and reader; and those who will review,** your words are very helpful and I appreciate you taking the time to review.

-Also for the person who asked their ages here are post time skip, but before Naruto returns so around 16 years old.

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
